Rogues
The Rogues, also known as the Rogues Gallery (or Rogues' Gallery), is a criminal organization made of up criminals and supervillains in DC Comics who are the enemies of the Flash. It is founded and led by Captain Cold. They are one of the main antagonists of the Flash franchise, alongside Gorilla Grodd and Professor Zoom. History The second Flash had a wide array of colorful villains who frequently matched wits with the Scarlet Speedster individually. However, it was not until Captain Cold and Trickster escaped prison on the same day to commit the same crime, the robbery of a charity function sponsored by the Picture News, that any of them ever worked together. Although they initially had no intention of combining forces, they found that they made a good team, especially since they were facing not only one, but two Flashes, as Jay Garrick had briefly come out of retirement. Although the two were able to elude capture initially, they were eventually lured into a trap by the two speedsters, playing on their desire for wealth. Thus began a series of frequent partnerships among the Flash's foes, who would come to be known as the Rogues Gallery. During the Final Crisis, the Rogues are one of an extremely select few groups of people who have chosen not to enlist with Libra in his Secret Society of Super-Villains. They cite as their reason that the villain community did not help them out during the events of "Full Throttle", and so accordingly are not going to help the villain community. They have announced plans to retire, although beforehand they wish to murder Inertia for betraying them and making them seem a disgrace to the world at large. To counter the Rogues, Libra formed a new group of Rogues, whom the Rogues subsequently eliminated. They finally have their meeting with Inertia, who kills Weather Wizard's infant son, and proclaims himself "Kid Zoom". The Rogues then murder Kid Zoom by attacking him all at once. Libra then revealed why he needed the Rogues in the Secret Society: Barry Allen has returned from the dead. Shocked that Allen is alive, the Rogues decide not to disband, not only because they do not want to appear like quitters to Allen, but also because they know that Allen would not just let them walk away. Members Team Leader(s) *Captain Cold Current members *Heat Wave *Mirror Master *Weather Wizard Former Members *Blacksmith *Captain Boomerang *The Pied Piper *Doctor Alchemy *Girder *Golden Glider *Magenta *Murmur *Plunder *Rainbow Raider *The Top *Trickster *Inertia In other media Television In the Justice League Unlimited episode "Flash and Substance", the Wally West version of the Flash is to be honored as a hero of Central City. In this episode, the Flash, Batman, and Orion battle four of the Flash's Rogues including Captain Cold, Mirror Master, the Trickster, and Captain Boomerang, that attack the museum that is opening in his honor. This episode includes many references to the Flash's comic book and television history, including bringing back Mark Hamill as the Trickster. This particular group of Rogues can be seen hanging out at a local diner, its existence well known to the Flash. In this version of the DC animated universe, the Rogues seem to be second rate criminals, using their particular skills to try to hurt or kill the Flash, but almost in a comedic sense. Due to this comical nature of the Rogues, it is revealed that the Flash has sympathy for the super-criminals and has, in some cases, even befriended one or another member of the Rogues. In the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!", the Rogues appear committing robberies after Barry Allen is presumed dead. It is revealed that, in their own twisted way, they actually miss the Flash. They are defeated by Batman, Jay Garrick, and Kid Flash. After Barry Allen is revealed to be alive, the Rogues are so happy to see the Flash alive and well that they let the three speedy heroes arrest them. Here, the roster consisted of Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and the Weather Wizard, although Grodd, Mirror Master, and Captain Boomerang are shown as well. Film In the animated movie Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, the Rouges are hired by Professor Zoom to kill Flash at the Flash museum. In the end Flash is trapped by one of Captain Boomerang's traps. Zoom then reveals that he planted very powerful bombs on all of the Rouges belts that would blow up if they take them off. However the Justice League is able to defuse the bombs and Zoom is captured. In the alternate universe a heroic Captain Cold fights Captain Boomerang and Flash thinks that it is a power stuggle in the Rouges. Videogame Appearance The Rogues appear as bosses in Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame, using the same roster that appeared in the television series. The Rogues appear as sub-bosses in the MMORPG, DC Universe Online as part of the Stryker's Island Penitentiary Alert. They also appear as separate enemies during the Central City Bounties (The Heroes Side), which are part of the Lightning Strikes DLC. The Rogues appear as sub-bosses of the Stryker's Island Penitentiary Alert. They also appear in the Central City Bounties part of the Lightning Strikes downloadable content as independent villains. Team members are Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Owen Mercer, Heat Wave, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, Pied Piper, Trickster, and Top. Gallery Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Organizations Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Betrayed